This Training Grant, in its 26th year, with a multidisciplinary faculty from both basic science and clinical departments within the School of Medicine, is designed to offer trainees a unique environment in which to learn innovative approaches to the study of Diabetes, Endocrinology, and Metabolism. Trainees will pursue research in laboratories where established research takes advantage of a spectrum of approaches from molecular, cellular and animal models to human subjects. Advanced molecular and genetic techniques as well as classical clinical protocols are used to develop novel concepts and tools for the study of the physiology, pathophysiology and treatment of diseases of endocrinology, diabetes and metabolism. The training faculty includes 14 investigators from 8 departments (Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Gynecology, Neurobiology, Pharmacology, Developmental Biology, Urology) whose interests converge on 4 endocrinologic themes: #1, hormone receptors/signaling; #2, growth factors/musculoskeletal diseases; #3, genetics of disease/cancer; and #4 diabetes/lipids/insulin-like growth factors (IGFs). In brief, the investigators and their primary areas of research are as follows: Feldman, the mechanism of steroid hormone action with a focus on vitamin D and its role in prostate cancer; A. Hoffman, neuroendocrinology with a focus on IGFs and their role in cancer; B. Hoffman, catecholamine receptors/signaling and hypertension; Giudice, diseases of the female reproductive organs and the IGFs; Hintz, the growth hormone/IGF axis; Hsueh, gonadotropin receptors and signaling pathways that regulate ovarian function; Roth, insulin and the IGF receptor signaling pathways and actions; Kim, developmental biology of the pancreas and diabetes; Kraemer, the factors controlling lipoprotein metabolism including diabetes; Marcus, the causes and treatment of osteoporosis; Peehl, hormone and growth factor regulation of prostate cancer; Reaven, insulin resistance, diabetes and hypertension; Shooter, the neurotrophin receptors, signaling and neurodegenerative diseases; Roth, IGF and insulin signaling and action; and Weigel, the estrogen receptor and its role in breast cancer. Thus, the training grant will have a wide choice of research projects at both the basic science and clinical levels, but with a focus on several major research themes. This training grant has been the core of the endocrinology teaching program at Stanford for 27 years, providing annual support for 5 postdoctoral trainees, with either the M.D. or Ph.D. degrees. In addition to research training, the training grant, in conjunction with the Medical School, provides a rich environment of seminars, courses and conferences as well as core facilities all fostering a stimulating exchange between trainees and mentors.